


Feedback Inhibition [Araragi Koyomi]

by abvore, selvatic



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Anime, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Manga, Manga & Anime, Monogatari Series, NSFW, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvore/pseuds/abvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Araragi Koyomi x Possessed!Reader}</p>
<p>Araragi Koyomi and Hanekawa Tsubasa © Nisio Isin and Vofan<br/>Story and scenario © abvore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feedback Inhibition [Araragi Koyomi]

- _electricity-_

 

A strange yet somehow familiar sensation woke him up; like static in the air, something awoke all his sensors that hid in the form of his  _ahoge_. One steel gray eye fluttered open and he scanned his surroundings in an attempt to pinpoint the  _disturbance_.

  
Everything seemed normal. Ordinary sleepiness inflicted by lethal boredom permeated the classroom; the teacher rambled on about the Warring States –mostly to himself. Araragi’s gaze flicked from face to face; Hanekawa was the only person in the whole classroom actually paying any attention to the teacher, purple irises fixed on his form.  _Nothing out of the ordinary here._

_-shadow-_

_  
_ A dark flash turned his attention away from Tsubasa. The  _ahoge_ stood straight up, indicating a state of extreme emergency. Alarmed, he looked around frantically to spot the interference. Still, everything seemed peaceful. For some reason his gaze kept turning back to that one girl. He had seen her before hanging out with Hanekawa in the library. They were classmates but he couldn’t recall a single time talking to her.  _What was her name again?_

_  
_ And then suddenly the flash was there again; a single moment when the world turned black and white and a pair of leathery wings appeared on her back; a pair of frightening shadows that emitted a lustful aura. Their gazes met; her eyes shined fiery orange, flames of desire, ready to burn everything to ash. He blinked once and everything went back to normal.

 

- _magnetism-_

_  
_ “Excuse me, I’m not feeling very well”, her shaky voice echoed through the classroom. “May I go to the nurse’s office?” Permission granted, she left the room. Steel gray orbs followed her every step; sharp vision distinguished the telltales of suffering: a drop of sweat; light panting; dilated pupils with the slightest hint of cantaloupe fading quickly. She disappeared from his sight.

  
“May I accompany [Name]-san to the nurse’s office?” Permission granted.

  
He dashed through the hallway following the shots of electricity that disturbed the atmosphere. He could  _feel_ her panting. The  _ahoge_  swung from side to side, as if eager to get close to her. He banged the door open and was thrown by an auditory assault. Harsh pants of desire filled his ears.

 

_-blazing touch-_

_  
_ A moan; fingers; a flash of black; fiery orbs; a drop of sweat; wet lips.  _She is a mess._  She lay on the nurse’s bed with a hand between thighs pressed together. Her free palm fisted the sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. Desperation rolled off her frame in waves as she tried to beat back another moan. The result - a long shuddering hiss that sent pleasant quivers down Araragi's spine and made his  _ahoge_  curl. He took deep calming breaths and studied the writhing body in front of him.

_  
_ He watched as the spectral wings manifested themselves; a glorious embrace that spread out to envelop him in a state of infinite sensual gratification. It was soft as a cloud and sinfully decadent as a river of chocolate.

 

_-mystical passion-_

  
Elation rose in him at the fact that the nurse was nowhere to be seen. Their gazes fixed, a half-lidded inferno of eroticism burning him; urging all his prurient tendencies to surface. He took a step towards her - the  _ahoge_  leaning forward - frantic to come into contact with her skin.

  
Without breaking eye contact, she licked deliberately her lips and her fingers moved faster between her legs. His uniform could not stretch out anymore to accommodate him.

 

_-demonic seduction-_

_  
_ That's when he realised that  _her desire is beating in time to my pulse._

He could see that she wanted him; that she  _needed_  him.  _Succubus._ A devourer of human passion. Her sensual voracity would snare any man - taking him from one moment of heavenly pleasure to an eternity of hedonistic void. Not him, though. A dweller of the other side had the means to resist her. To help her. To tame the demon in her.

  
  
He had to flare the purest inclination to bond in her; a wildfire that large that would incinerate the demon. He had to satisfy the demon’s sexual drive without submitting to her. He had to make the demon in her beg for his seed. He had to dominate her. 

 

- _tactile fever_ -

  
He approached her and let his fingers trail her jawline. They traveled south, sneaking between her legs, and weaved with hers, stopping her feverish movement. As if a spell had broken, her eyes cleared and she stared at him, cheeks painted crimson.

  
“Araragi-san… don’t…”

  
“[Name]… I can help you. I can free you from this curse.” His hand squeezed hers, trapped between her thighs, his fingertips touching ever so lightly her wetness. “If only you will let me touch you.”

 

_-febrile connection_ -

  
Sparkling orbs clouded over with lust again and a small whimper escaped her as foreign digits caressed gently her folds.  _Yes_ and  _No_ all mixed together on her lips, blending with mewls and groans; an amalgamated fantasy. Her fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist, her force screaming for more.

  
_I want you. I want you. I want you. I want you. I want you._

_  
_ He felt himself throbbing in his uniform, his hardness pleading to be released; imploring to be used. He slipped a digit into her wetness and pumped her the way he wanted to with his length. Deep and hard, his fingers thrust into her until they were soaked in her juices.

 

_-composed supremacy-_

_  
_ Little noises, motions and feverish glances; everything was carefully manipulating him to lead her to her climax. That designated point where seeing her at the peak of her beauty would enslave him in an eternity of wishful desire. He couldn’t allow that. He had to conquer the demon.

  
His fingers froze in her core, eliciting a disappointed whine from her. Glazed over eyes closely resembling a doe’s stared at him filled with craving. If not for the stillness of the  _ahoge_ , he would have given in.

  
“If you want your release, you have to submit yourself to me first.”

 

_-reluctant capitulation-_

_  
_ “I will do anything you want, just get me there…” The demon was still trying to break his resolve.

  
“After you submit.” He pulled his hand away and swiftly pinned her wrists together. “On your knees!” He had to make her surrender. Spectral wings flapped once in fury. She hissed but he didn’t back down. “On your knees. Now.”

  
Transfixed by his fortitude, she had no choice but to cave in. She got on her knees in front of him.

 

_-commanding pleasure-_

_  
_ He had her take him in her mouth and vent all her frustration by pleasing him. She teased with inadequate flicks of her tongue. Her lips sucking and teeth grazing to give him a sense of the danger he was in. She brought all the techniques it had to the fore. The demon had turned her into an  _enchantress_  with skills acquired through hundreds of years of immoral possessions. 

  
He maintained a facade of indifferent relaxation, his body fighting hard from the strain of trying not to surrender. He had to make it last long enough for the demon’s resolve to break. Motion after motion, he could see the hold of the demon lessening; the wings disappeared; the copper in her eyes faded away.

  
He only had to do one thing to free her.

 

_-liberating release-_

_  
_ His hands tangled into messy locks holding her in place. Her tongue still swirled him in the wet cavern of her mouth but she couldn’t break away. With a deep groan, he came undone, hot liquid filling her.

  
He didn’t let go until she was forced to gulp down everything. Finally set free, she gasped for air and stared at him.

  
_Her eyes are clear._

_-embarrassed normalcy-_

_  
_ “Yo, [Name]”, he grinned innocently. “Welcome back.” An averted gaze and crimson cheeks were the only response. “I can continue where I left off if it will make you feel better!”

 


End file.
